mark of chaos
by takeshioftheblackflame
Summary: Inuyasha the mark of chaos This story takes place four years after Naraku’s defeat and has an oc x oc pairing and will have Lemons in a lot of later chapters read and review. first lime will be chapter 3 first lemon to be announced.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha the mark of chaos

This story takes place four years after Naraku's defeat and has an oc x oc pairing and will have Lemons in a lot of later chapters.


	2. chapter one

Inuyasha: Mark of chaos

"Well now this is quite the surprise I never would have thought Naraku would have simply given up on his quest for power." Naru grumbled to himself as he reached for the sword he always kept at his side. "Thank the god's I thought he'd never get over his stupid infatuation with that stupid priestess bitch." Kurokaji Takeshi replied as moved a single strand of his blonde hair with purple strand mixed in (which closely resembles Jeff Hardy's hair style) away from his dark blue eyes. "I know but what kind of creature could have possibly made him abandoned that quest?" Naru asked frowning as the image of a half breed dog demon appeared before him. "Inuyasha why am I not surprised?" Takeshi replied as he reached for the black tee-shirt and blue jeans he had stolen from a department store when he had visited the future.

"Geez Takeshi when are you going to stop making it such a big deal to stand out." Naru asked his brother frowning as Takeshi merely flipped him the bird. "If it's all the same to you I'd prefer to observe him how I see fit." Takeshi replied as he simply snapped his fingers and reappeared in a forest not far from Inu's team.

"Inu how many times do I have to tell you that you can't simply just barge into a battle and not give any kind of thought as to how you're going to defeat your enemy?" Kagome scolded the hanyō. "Let me worry about how to handle enemies shall we?" Inuyasha replied as Takeshi entered the small camp. "You really should try to listen to her advice it might just save your life on day." Takeshi replied as he stared at the half breed before him. "Ha and who do you think you are to simply give advice and not tell us who you are?" Inu replied angrily as he rushed towards the intruder. "Ah how rude of me I'm Kurokaji Takeshi, chaos demon s class." Takeshi replied as he snapped his fingers and reappeared his katana at Kagome's throat. "Calm down puppy I just want to talk and would prefer not to hurt her." Takeshi explained as he slowly lowered the blade and sheathed his weapon. "Fine what is it you want to know?" Inu asked glaring at the man he desperately wanted to skewer. "How is it that a half-demon of such small power as you managed to defeat a demon like Naraku?" Takeshi asked staring at the only creature he had found curious enough to be worth his time.

She was a tall slender brunette with brown hair and brown eyes which didn't interest him so much as the outfit she was wearing. "I didn't defeat him he simply decided to appeal to the little bit of morality he had left." Inu replied as Takeshi continued to stare at Kagome. "I see and what's her story is she your private Geisha or something?" Takeshi replied as he stared at the tightly clinging school uniform. "The hell she's my wife you bastard?" Inuyasha replied as he growled at the man in front of him. "Sorry it's just that I've been to the future several times before and I've never seen a girl wearing clothes that revealing usually their in kimono's that are illuminated by the bright explosions in the sky." Takeshi replied as Inuyasha stared at him unsure of the meaning to his words. "Oh I get it you can come to the present era as well; however you can only enter our world during the time of a festival." Kagome replied as she tried not to blush as Takeshi's eyes explored the exposed amount of flesh on the girl.

"I'm most sorry that I tried to insulate that you were a Geisha, Inuyasha I have to come here to warn you that a darkness even blacker than Naraku is approaching and to offer my help in return for something." Takeshi replied as Inuyasha stared at the young warrior. "Okay what is it you want in return?" Inuyasha asked confused by this turn of events. "I want you to help me find the remains of the Shikon Jewel; I need to recreate the jewel so I can reclaim something very important to me." Takeshi replied pointing at Kagome. "Oh and what might that be." Kagome asked confused by Takeshi's request. "My soul." Takeshi replied frowning as he snapped his fingers and a set of black and green gauntlets appeared on Takeshi's arms.

"Alright as long as you promise not to hurt anyone I care about I will help you find the remains of the jewel." Kagome replied smiling as Takeshi nodded his head in agreement. "Good I need to stock up on some supplies and I'll meet you back here." Takeshi replied as he snapped his fingers and disappeared once more.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well now Takeshi it's not very often that we see you around here how can we help you." Kurokaji Sayo asked smiling at her son. "Well to be honest I'm having a bit of trouble on deciding something, Naru wants me to kill Inuyasha because he could be a threat to us, but my instinct tells me that he won't be." Takeshi replied frowning as he simply took a seat at the foot of his mother's throne. "You must do what you think is correct my son, if you truly believe that Inuyasha isn't a threat to us then you should make sure he doesn't become one." Sayo replied smiling as she patted her son on the back.

"Alright Kagome I think I'm ready." Takeshi explained as he stepped out of the dark realm he had been visiting. "Well I guess the best place to start would be where we fought Naraku for the final time." Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha started to move out with Takeshi three steps behind due to the guilty conscience he had for be unsure of what to do. "So Inuyasha how much do you know about chaos demons?" Takeshi asked after a while trying to break the silence. "Very little actually all I know is that my father said they couldn't be trusted." Inuyasha replied as Takeshi sunk into an even deeper depression. "Inuyasha be nice maybe he's the exception to that belief not everyone we meet fits the ideals formed about their kind." Kagome replied as she dropped back and put her arm around Takeshi.

"Wait a minute something's coming this way." Takeshi replied as he dawned his gauntlets. "What is it?" Kagome asked frowning as Inuyasha sniffed the air around him. "My guess would be a Fox demon other than Shippo so we should be on our guard." Inuyasha replied as Takeshi tore off down the hill. "Well we should go help him." Kagome replied as they both rushed down the hill only to see Takeshi staring at a young fox girl in a very sexy ninja outfit. "Well now this is a surprise what do you want." Takeshi asked glaring at her. "I could sense a high level of demonic aura radiating from you so I decide to investigate." The girl replied smiling as Takeshi simply nodded. "I see well then shall we get back to the task at hand?" Takeshi asked smiling at Kagome. "Wait I want to go with you my name's Kuckie Yukina." Yukina replied as Takeshi simply nodded and handed Yukina a new necklace. "Keep that with you if you're ever in trouble crush it and I'll appear." Takeshi replied as he turned and walked away.

"Well now that's very interesting." Inuyasha replied smiling as he turned to catch up with Kagome who had gone on ahead with Takeshi. "Oh and what's that Inuyasha?" Takeshi asked smiling as he turned to face his traveling companion. "Chaos Demons and Fox demons aren't supposed to get along with each other but you seemed to show a real concern for her well being." Inuyasha replied smiling as Takeshi stared at him. "Well maybe I need some one to rescue me and separate myself from me." Takeshi replied smiling as he waved and disappeared once more. "

"For the last time Naru he's not a threat and I'm not going to turn against him understand." Takeshi growled as he emerged from the portal he had opened to visit his brother. "That stupid ass has corrupted you and you've become a stupid little puppy." Naru replied as he summoned forth his scythe as Takeshi brought forth his gauntlets. "This will be the end of you little brother." Naru laughed as he lunged at Takeshi. "I won't let you hurt them." Takeshi replied as the dark angel wings he kept wrapped up on his body appeared. "So little brother I see that you've awoken since you've spent time with the half breed." Naru exclaimed as Takeshi's gauntlets clashed with his scythe. "I've learned what true power really his." Takeshi replied as he shoved his fist through the scythe breaking the blade and punching his brother in the face. "Alright just end it quick I'd do the same for you." Naru replied as he landed on the floor. "I'm not here to kill you just make you abandon this meaningless quest your on." Takeshi replied frowning as he waved and disappeared yet again. "It's nice to see you've finally found something that you're willing to use some strength in order to protect." Naru replied as he watched his brother leave.

"Hey where were you?" Inuyasha replied as Takeshi approached the camp where his friends were waiting. "Inuyasha I have to be honest with you my brother had wanted me to kill you but I just recently defeated him." Takeshi replied as he watched the expressions on Inuyasha's face. "I guess father was right sometimes people will surprise you with their actions." Inuyasha replied as he shook Takeshi's hand and the two friends returned to the camp.


End file.
